Uma Perspectiva Cristã do Sexo
Pothumb|left|400pxr Samuele Bacchiocchi A atitude da sociedade quanto ao sexo tem ido de um extremo ao outro. “A pessoa da época vitoriana,” escreve Rollo May, “procurava ter amor sem cair no sexo; o humano moderno procura ter sexo sem cair no amor.”1 Do ponto de vista puritano do sexo como um mal necessário para a procriação, chegamos à concepção popular do sexo como algo necessário para recreação. Ambos os extremos estão errados e deixam de cumprir a intenção divina quanto ao sexo. A opinião negativa faz os casados se sentirem culpados quanto a suas relações sexuais; a opinião permissiva transforma as pessoas em robôs, entregando-se ao sexo sem muito sentido ou satisfação. Como deveria o cristão relacionar-se com o sexo? Que diz a Bíblia sobre a sexualidade? Como cristão que crê na Bíblia, achei os sete princípios seguintes úteis para a compreensão de como deveríamos nos relacionar com o sexo. Princípio nº 1: A Bíblia fala da sexualidade humana como boa Comecemos com o começo: “Criou Deus, pois, o homem à sua imagem, à imagem de Deus o criou; homem e mulher os criou” (Gênesis 1:27). Depois de cada ato de criação, Deus disse “que isso era bom” (Gênesis 1:12, 18, 21, 25), mas depois da criação da humanidade como homem e mulher, Deus disse “que era muito bom” (Gênesis 1:31). Esta avaliação inicial da sexualidade humana como algo “muito bom” mostra que a Bíblia vê a distinção sexual macho/fêmea como parte da qualidade boa e perfeita da criação divina original. Note também que a dualidade sexual humana como macho e fêmea é dita explicitamente ter sido criada à imagem de Deus. Como as Escrituras distinguem os seres humanos de outras criaturas, os teólogos têm usualmente pensado que a imagem de Deus na humanidade se refere às faculdades racionais, morais e espirituais que Deus outorgou a homens e mulheres. Contudo, há um outro modo de compreender a imagem de Deus, implícita em Gênesis 1:27: “À imagem de Deus o criou: homem e mulher os criou.” Assim a masculinidade e a feminilidade humanas refletem a imagem de Deus no sentido que o homem e a mulher têm a capacidade de experimentar uma unidade de companheirismo semelhante à que existe na trindade. O Deus da revelação bíblica não é um Ser solitário e único, que vive em alheamento eterno, mas sim um companheirismo de três Seres unidos de um modo tão íntimo e misterioso que nós Os adoramos como um só Deus. Esta unidade misteriosa da Trindade reflete-se como uma imagem divina na humanidade, na dualidade sexual de homem e mulher, misteriosamente unidos em casamento como “uma só carne”. Princípio nº 2: A relação sexual é um processo pelo qual dois tornam-se “uma só carne” O companheirismo íntimo entre homem e mulher é expresso em Gênesis 2:24: “Por isto deixa o homem pai e mãe, e se une à sua mulher, tornando-se os dois uma só carne.” A frase “uma só carne” refere à união de corpo, alma e espírito entre cônjuges. Esta união total pode ser experimentada especialmente através da relação sexual, quando o ato é a expressão de amor, respeito e devoção genuínos. A frase “tornando-se os dois uma só carne” expressa a estimativa divina do sexo dentro da relação conjugal. Diz-nos que Deus vê o sexo como um meio pelo qual o marido e a esposa podem atingir nova unidade. É digno de nota que a imagem “uma só carne” nunca é usada para descrever a relação de uma criança com seu pai ou mãe. O homem precisa deixar seu pai e mãe para se tornar “uma só carne” com sua mulher. Sua relação com sua esposa é diferente de sua relação com os pais porque consiste de uma nova unidade consumada pela união sexual. Tornar-se “uma só carne” implica também que o propósito do ato sexual não é apenas procriativo (produzir filhos), mas também psicológico (satisfazendo a necessidade emocional de consumar nova relação de unidade). Unidade implica na disposição de revelar ao outro do modo mais íntimo seu eu físico, emocional e intelectual. Ao se conhecer do modo mais íntimo, o casal experimenta o significado de tornar-se uma só carne. A relação sexual não garante automaticamente esta unidade. Antes consuma a intimidade de uma participação perfeita que já se desenvolveu. Princípio nº 3: Sexo é conhecer um ao outro no nível mais íntimo Relações sexuais dentro do casamento permitem a um casal chegar a conhecer um ao outro de um modo que não pode ser experimentado de nenhum outro modo. Participar da relação sexual significa revelar não apenas seu corpo, mas também seu ser interior um ao outro. É por isto que as Escrituras descrevem a relação sexual como “conhecer” (ver Gênesis 4:1), o mesmo verbo usado no hebraico em referência a conhecer a Deus. Obviamente Adão tinha chegado a conhecer Eva antes de sua relação sexual, mas através dela chegou a conhecê-la mais intimamente do que antes. Dwight H. Small observa a propósito: “Revelação através da relação sexual encoraja revelação em todos os níveis da existência pessoal. Esta é uma revelação exclusiva e única para o casal. Eles se conhecem como a ninguém mais. Este conhecimento único equivale a reclamar o outro num pertencer genuíno…. A nudez e a ligação física é simbólica do fato de que nada é oculto ou retido entre eles.”2 O processo que leva à relação sexual é um de conhecimento crescente. Do conhecimento casual inicial ao cortejo, casamento e relação sexual, o casal cresce no conhecimento um do outro. A relação sexual representa a culminação deste crescimento recíproco e intimidade. Como Elizabeth Achtemeier o expressa: “Sentimos como que a mais oculta profundidade de nosso ser é trazida à superfície e revelada e oferecida um ao outro como a expressão mais íntima de nosso amor.”3 Princípio nº 4: A Bíblia condena o sexo fora do casamento Uma vez que sexo representa a mais íntima de todas as relações interpessoais, expressando uma unidade de devoção completa, tal unidade não pode ser expressada ou experimentada numa união sexual casual na qual o intento é puramente recreacional ou comercial. A única unidade experimentada em tais uniões é a da imoralidade. Imoralidade sexual é grave porque afeta o indivíduo mais profunda e permanentemente do que outro pecado qualquer. Como Paulo afirma: “Qualquer outro pecado que uma pessoa cometer, é fora do corpo; mas aquele que pratica imoralidade peca contra o próprio corpo” (I Coríntios 6:18). Alguém poderá dizer que até a glutonaria e a bebedice afetam uma pessoa no interior do corpo. Mas esses pecados não têm o mesmo efeito permanente sobre a personalidade como o pecado sexual. Abuso no comer ou no beber pode ser vencido, bens furtados podem ser devolvidos, mentiras podem ser retratadas e substituídas pela verdade, mas o ato sexual não pode ser desfeito. Uma mudança radical, que não pode jamais ser desfeita, ocorreu na relação interpessoal do casal em questão. Isto não significa que pecados sexuais sejam imperdoáveis. A Bíblia nos assegura por exemplo e preceito que se confessarmos nosso pecado, o Senhor é “fiel e justo para perdoar todos os nossos pecados e nos purificar de toda injustiça” (I João 1:9). Quando Davi se arrependeu de seu duplo pecado de adultério e homicídio, Deus o perdoou (ver Salmos 51 e 32). Princípio nº 5: O sexo sem compromisso reduz a pessoa a um objeto Sexo fora do casamento é sexo sem compromisso. Tais relações casuais destroem a integridade da pessoa por reduzir a outra a um objeto de gratificação pessoal. Pessoas que se sentem feridas e usadas depois de encontros sexuais podem se retrair completamente de atividade sexual de medo de serem usadas novamente, ou podem decidir usar seus corpos egoistamente, sem consideração pelos sentimentos dos outros. De um modo ou de outro, a sexualidade é pervertida porque ele ou ela destruiu a possibilidade de usar sua sexualidade para relacionar-se genuina e intimamente com a pessoa que ama. Sexo não pode ser usado como divertimento com um parceiro uma vez e como modo de expressar amor genuíno e compromisso com outro parceiro noutra ocasião. A perspectiva bíblica de unidade, intimidade e amor genuíno não pode ser realizada em sexo fora do casamento ou em sexo com parceiros múltiplos. Noivos provavelmente dirão que estão expressando amor genuíno ao engajar em sexo pré-marital. De uma perspectiva cristã, noivos respeitarão um ao outro e considerarão o noivado como uma preparação para o casamento, e não como casamento. Até assumir os votos matrimoniais, existe a possibilidade de romper a relação. Se um casal teve relação sexual, comprometeram sua relação. Qualquer ruptura subseqüente deixará cicatrizes emocionais permanentes. É somente quando um homem e uma mulher desejam tornar-se um, não apenas verbal como também legalmente, assumindo responsabilidade por seu parceiro, que eles podem selar seu relacionamento através da união sexual. Em nenhuma outra área tem sido a moralidade cristã atacada como na área de sexo fora do casamento. A condenação bíblica de atos sexuais ilícitos é clara mas freqüentemente ignorada com subterfúgios. Por exemplo, a fornicação é chamada sexo pré-marital, com a ênfase sobre o “pré”. Adultério é chamado sexo “extramarital”, não como um pecado contra a lei moral divina. A homossexualidade passa de uma perversão grave para “desvio” e “variação gay”. Mais e mais, cristãos estão cedendo ao argumento especioso de que “o amor o justifica”. Se um homem e uma mulher se amam profunda e genuinamente, é dito que eles têm o direito de expressar seu amor através da união sexual fora do casamento. Alguns argüem que sexo pré-marital libera as pessoas de suas inibições, dando-lhes a sensação de liberdade emocional. A verdade é que o sexo pré-marital aumenta a pressão emocional porque reduz o amor sexual a um nível puramente físico, sem o comprometimento total de duas pessoas casadas. Princípio nº 6: Sexo é ao mesmo tempo procriativo e relacional Até o começo de nosso século, os cristãos geralmente criam que a função primária do sexo era procriativa. Outras considerações, como os aspectos de união, relação e prazer do sexo eram vistos como secundários. No século XX a ordem foi invertida. De um ponto de vista bíblico, atividade sexual dentro do casamento é tanto procriativa como relacional. Como cristãos, precisamos recuperar e manter o equilíbrio bíblico entre estas duas funções do sexo. União sexual é um ato prazenteiro de participação perfeita que gera um sentimento de unidade ao mesmo tempo que oferece a possibilidade de trazer um novo ser ao mundo. Precisamos reconhecer que o sexo é uma dádiva divina que pode ser desfrutada legitimamente dentro do casamento. Paulo encoraja maridos e esposas a cumprirem seus deveres conjugais, porque seus corpos não lhes pertencem somente mas um ao outro. Portanto não deveriam privar um ao outro do sexo, exceto por acordo mútuo por algum tempo para se devotar à oração. Depois deveriam se ajuntar de novo para que Satanás não os tente por causa da incontinência (I Coríntios 7:2-5; ver também Hebreus 13:4). Princípio nº 7: O sexo permite ao homem e à mulher refletirem a imagem de Deus participando em Sua atividade criativa Na Bíblia, o sexo serve não somente para gerar uma unidade misteriosa de espírito, mas também oferece a possibilidade de trazer crianças a este mundo. “Sede fecundos, multiplicai-vos,” diz o mandamento de Gênesis (Gênesis 1:28). Naturalmente, nem todos os casais podem ter ou são justificados em ter filhos. Velhice, infertilidade e enfermidades genéticas são alguns dos fatores que tornam a geração de filhos impossível ou desaconselhada. Para a maioria dos casais, contudo, ter filhos é uma parte normal da vida conjugal. Isto não significa que todo ato de união sexual deva resultar em concepção. “Não fomos feitos para separar sexo da geração de filhos,” escreve David Phypers, “e os que o fazem, de modo total e final, puramente por razões pessoais, estão certamente falhando quanto ao propósito divino para suas vidas. Correm o risco de que seu casamento e atividade sexual se tornem egoístas. Só consideram sua própria satisfação, em vez de levar em conta a experiência criativa de trazer nova vida ao mundo, nutrindo-a para a maturidade.”4 Procriação como parte da sexualidade humana traz à tona a importante questão de medidas anticoncepcionais. Será que o mandamento de ser fecundo e multiplicar significa que devemos deixar o planejamento familiar ao esmo? Não se encontra uma resposta explícita na Bíblia. Vimos que o sexo é tanto relacional como procriacional. O fato de que a função do sexo no casamento não é apenas de gerar filhos, mas também para expressar e experimentar amor mútuo e compromisso, implica a necessidade de certas limitações na função reprodutiva do sexo. Isto significa que a função relacional do sexo pode ser uma experiência dinâmica viável, se sua função reprodutiva for controlada. Isto nos leva a outra questão: Temos o direito de interferir com o ciclo reprodutivo estabelecido por Deus? A resposta histórica da Igreja Católica Romana tem sido um claro “NÃO”! A posição católica tem sido moderada pela encíclica Humanae Vitae (Julho 29, 1968), do Papa Paulo VI, que reconhece a moralidade da união sexual entre marido e mulher, mesmo se não visa a geração de filhos.5 A encíclica, embora condenando medidas anticoncepcionais artificiais, permite um método natural de controle de natalidade conhecido como o “método do ritmo”. Este método consiste em limitar a união sexual aos períodos inférteis no ciclo menstrual da mulher. A tentativa da Humanae Vitae de distinguir entre medidas anticoncepcionais “artificiais” e “naturais”, tornando a primeira imoral e a segunda moral, tem um ar de arbitrariedade. Tanto num caso como no outro, a inteligência humana impede a fertilização do ovo. O rejeitar como imoral o uso de medidas anticoncepcionais artificiais pode levar à rejeição do uso de qualquer vacina, hormônio ou medicamento que não é produzido naturalmente pelo corpo humano. “Como quaisquer outras invenções humanas,” escreve David Phypers, “a prevenção de gravidez é moralmente neutra; o que importa é o que fazemos com ela. Se a usarmos para praticar sexo fora do casamento ou egoistamente dentro do casamento, ou se por ela invadimos a privacidade do casamento de outros, podemos com efeito ser culpados de desobedecer a vontade de Deus e de perverter a relação matrimonial. Contudo, se a usarmos com o devido respeito à saúde e ao bem-estar de nossos parceiros e de nossas famílias, então pode aprimorar e fortalecer nosso casamento. Pela prevenção de gravidez podemos proteger nosso casamento das tensões físicas, emocionais, econômicas e psicológicas que poderiam advir de outras concepções, e ao mesmo tempo podemos usar o ato conjugal, reverente e amorosamente, para nos unir numa união duradoura.”6 Conclusão A sexualidade é parte da bela criação divina. Nada tem de pecaminoso. Contudo, como todas as dádivas de Deus aos seres humanos, o sexo caiu sob o plano satânico de desviar a humanidade da intenção divina. A função do sexo é de unir e procriar, dentro da relação de homem e mulher se unirem para formar “uma só carne”. Quando esta relação é rompida, quando o sexo ocorre fora do casamento — tanto premarital como extramaritalmente — temos a violação do sétimo mandamento. E isto é pecado — pecado contra Deus, contra um ser humano e contra o próprio corpo. Mas a Bíblia não nos deixa sem esperança. Ela nos oferece a graça de Deus e o poder de vencer todo pecado que nos assedia, incluindo o pecado sexual. Embora pecados deixem marca na consciência e prejudiquem a outra pessoa, o arrependimento genuíno pode abrir a porta ao perdão divino. Nenhum pecado é tão grande que a graça de Deus não possa curar e restaurar. Tudo de que precisamos é buscar aquela graça, pois é ela que nos habilita a alcançar todo potencial que o Criador pôs dentro de nós. E isto se aplica também ao sexo. Numa época em que a permissividade e a promiscuidade sexuais prevalecem, é imperativo para nós cristãos reafirmarmos nosso compromisso com o ponto de vista bíblico acerca do sexo como uma dádiva divina para ser desfrutada somente dentro do casamento. …………………………………………………………………………………. Samuele Bacchiocchi (Ph.D., Pontifical University, The Vatican) leciona teologia e história da igreja na Universidade Andrews, Berrien Springs, Michigan, E.U.A. Este artigo é uma adaptação do capítulo 3 de seu livro, The Marriage Covenant, que pode ser encomendado de Biblical Perspectives; 4990 Appian Way; Berrien Springs, MI 49103; E.U.A. Notas e referências 1. Rollo May, “Reflecting on the New Puritanism”, em Sex Thoughts for Contemporary Christians, ed. Michael J. Taylor, S. J. (Garden City, New York: Doubleday, 1972), pág. 171. 2. Dwight H. Small, Christian: Celebrate Your Sexuality (Old Tappan, N.J.: Revell, 1974), pág. 186. 3. Elizabeth Achtemeier, The Committed Marriage (Philadelphia: Westminster, 1976), pág. 162. 4. David Phypers, Christian Marriage in Crisis (Bromley: Marc Europe, 1985), pág. 38. 5. Humanae Vitae, parágrafo 11. 6. Phypers, pág. 44.